Después de la caza
by anver
Summary: Mi particular versión de como termina el 5x16. Espero que os guste.


Martha le miró con la certeza materna que su hijo acababa de descubrir algo transcendental en su vida y aquel libro tenía mucho que ver. Ella había intentado disimular al verlo cuando lo sacó del sobre. No le había dado importancia cuando lo había recibido horas antes, pensaba que sería algo de la editorial. Pero ahora, al verlo tenía claro el significado de ese libro y quien lo había enviado.

Recordó ese día, él era tan sólo un niño y ella le llevó a la biblioteca. No podía permitirse el lujo de comprarle todos los libros que él quería leer y la biblioteca era su mejor opción para poder satisfacer los deseos y la curiosidad del pequeño.

- Mama, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – dijo firmemente Richard.

Ahora estaba segura, aquel día en la biblioteca si que vio a Richard o a Alexander, a como quisiera llamarse porque no lo tenía nada claro. Él le había dicho que se llamaba Richard, pero cuando colocó su ropa mientras él se duchaba y se cayó su pasaporte pudo leer que se llamaba Alexander. No había sido una equivocación o una sombra entre los pasillos de libros. Era él y ella estaba segura que los había visto, quizá incluso les había seguido hasta allí. Si sabia sumar habría deducido que aquel pequeño era hijo suyo.

Ahora le daba igual, porque de eso hacía mucho tiempo y el dolor ya se había disipado. Aunque aquellos días los llevase grabados a fuego en su mente y en su vida, aunque desde aquella inolvidable noche lo único que había obtenido de aquel hombre estaba frente a sus ojos mirándola con dulzura.

- ¿Puede esperar a otro momento? – Contestó Martha después de un momento sumergida en sus recuerdos – quiero disfrutar de la compañía de mi familia – dijo mirando por encima del hombro de él mirando a Alexis hablar distendidamente con Kate.  
- Puede esperar madre – contestó él – puede seguir esperando – le dijo mientras se giraba y la rodeaba los hombros conduciéndola hasta Alexis y Kate.

Richard no paraba de mirar a Kate mientras él y Alexis repetían su aventura ficticia, la que Jim Aldacott les había proporcionado y les había hecho jurar que contarían a todo el mundo, incluida su propia familia y para no poner en peligro la integridad de ninguno. Richard tenía claro que engañar a Kate no era tan fácil como podía parecer.

Martha sonreía a su nieta mientras escuchaba la historia, miró a Richard un segundo y lo descubrió mirando fijamente a Kate sin que la detective se diese cuenta. Y lo supo. Los cuatro sabían que aquella historia no era cierta, pero no sería ella quien hablase.

Acabaron el desayuno entre contagiosos bostezos de unos y otros. Durante esos días, ninguno de los cuatro había conseguido conciliar el sueño durante más de una hora, y ahora que por fin todo había concluido y estaban en casa, y tras dar a su estómago lo que le habían negado durante esos días, todos necesitaban relajar sus cuerpos con una buena ducha caliente y muchas horas de reparador sueño.

- ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy querida? – preguntó Martha a Kate.  
- Gates me ha dicho que no vuelva hasta el jueves – afirmó Kate – tres días libres contando hoy.  
- ¿La visitó el fantasma de las navidades? – preguntó Richard sonriendo.  
- Sabe lo nuestro – dijo Kate pasándose una mano por los ojos.  
- ¿Cómo se ha enterado? – preguntó Alexis, para la que había sido complicado no compartir con nadie el secreto de su padre.  
- Interrogué a una persona en la sala y no pude evitar decir que buscaba a la hija de mi pareja y que en ese momento no actuaba como policía – afirmó Kate.  
- Y Gates estaba al otro lado – afirmó Richard y ella le asintió - más que la sala de interrogatorios es tu sala de confesiones – le dijo con media sonrisa -¿tendremos problemas?  
- El jueves lo descubriremos – contestó Kate – me dijo que debería estar con mi familia y que no volviese hasta entones...- ella suspiró - pero ahora no quiero pensar en ello.  
- ¿Entonces te quedaras aquí con nosotros? – preguntó casi en un ruego Martha mirando como su hijo tomaba la mano de su novia.

Kate miró los tres pares de ojos azules fijos en ella, a la espera de una respuesta y se sintió abrumada. Martha la miraba comprensiva, sabiendo que después de todos los meses en los que ambos habían tenido cuidado de no demostrar a Gates que estaban juntos, los últimos acontecimientos podrían costarle una suspensión, o más grave aún, su puesto.

- Querida – comenzó Martha – en las interminables horas que he estado sin saber si mi nieta estaba viva o muerta, sin saber si mi hijo estaba tirado en alguna callejuela de Paris desangrándose sin encontrarla– dijo mirándoles – mi único apoyo y consuelo has sido tú. ¿Qué tal si compartimos un par de días tranquilos y me dejas disfrutar de mi familia al completo?

Kate asintió en silencio, sonriendo nerviosa. Alexis se levantó dando un abrazo a Kate que la pilló por sorpresa.

- Voy a tomar una ducha ardiendo – dijo la pelirroja – y me meteré en la cama hasta que vayáis a despertarme.  
- Ve hija – dijo Martha correspondiendo al beso que le daba la joven – debes descansar.  
- Debería llamar a Sarah – comentó.  
- Si quieres mañana quedamos con ella y sus padres – propuso Richard y la chica asintió sonriendo.  
- Eso estaría muy bien – dijo subiendo por la escalera.  
- Y tú, madre, deberías ir a descansar – le ordenó Richard - ya estamos en casa – dijo besándola.  
- Tienes razón – sonrió la mujer levantándose y encaminándose a la escalera – Kate, gracias por quedarte.

Kate hizo un movimiento negando con su cabeza y ambos siguieron con silenciosa mirada como Martha desaparecía hasta el piso superior.

- Me apetece un baño a mil grados – sugirió Richard – y no me apetece tomarlo sin ti.  
- Vamos – dijo ella poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano – estoy tan agotada que no soy capaz de pensar.  
- Pues es una pena que yo también esté agotado – contestó levantándose ayudado por ella – porque podría aprovecharme de la situación – dijo abrazándola por la espalda y caminando hacia su habitación.

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos, unas horas después, le costó situarse y entender que es lo que estaba haciendo en la cama de su novio. A su mente vinieron de repente todos los acontecimientos pasados y sonrió acordándose que todo estaba de nuevo en su sitio, un hormigueo se apoderó de su estómago al recordar las palabras de Gates. Se giró sobre su espalda descubriendo que él no estaba allí, se incorporó acomodando la ancha camiseta que él le había dejado para dormir y que en ese momento ella aspiró perdiéndose en su aroma.

Oyó las voces de Martha y Richard hablando en susurro y decidió levantarse, pero al acercarse a la puerta y antes de abrirla escucho una frase que la hizo soltar el picaporte.

- No quiero que a Kate y a ti os pase como a mí con tu padre – dijo Martha.  
- ¿El que? – contestó él – ¿Qué se quede embarazada y desaparecer? – dijo con una carcajada irónica – créeme si eso ocurriese no podría despegarme jamás de ella.  
- Que su trabajo os separe – afirmó Martha – siempre te anime a seguirla por eso – dijo Martha – no quiero que os pase igual que a mi.  
- Madre – dijo Richard reprendiéndola – sabes que la seguiría al fin del mundo. Por muy peligroso que sea su trabajo no conseguirá alejarme.  
- Eso espero hijo – contestó Martha – eso espero.  
- Fue extraño ¿sabes? – dijo Richard – a estas alturas de mi vida, conocer a mi padre…  
- Espero que siga tan encantador como siempre – dijo Martha con un tono que Kate adivino nostálgico.  
- Si como encantador te refieres a matar a cuatro tipos en mitad de un bosque, darme órdenes y cargarse al menos a otra media docena que retenían a Alexis – dijo él – entonces si, sigue tan encantador.  
- Es su trabajo hijo – dijo Martha – también el trabajo de Kate es así.  
- Fue extraño – volvió a decir él – me reconocí en algunos de sus gestos y después, recordándolos, me doy cuenta que también son gestos de Alexis.  
- Te pareces a él – afirmó Martha.  
- Pues a mi no me lo parece – contestó él riendo.  
- Eso es porque tu lo has visto con cuarenta años más – afirmó ella – se lo que digo.  
- Me dijo que había leído mi primera novela en cuanto la publicaron – confesó – y que estaba orgulloso de mí. Conoce toda mi vida. Tenía decenas de fotos de Alexis… Sabe lo mio con Kate...  
- Me alegra saber que se ha preocupado – dijo Martha con cierto tono de reproche.  
- Pero no estuvo a tu lado – contestó Richard y Kate imagino que él abrazaba a su madre.  
- Fue muy duro Richard – confesó – pero no me arrepiento de nada.  
- Yo si que estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo Richard – madre… ¿Cómo se llama en realidad? Porque me dijo que se llamaba Jackson Hunt y reconoció que era inventado cuando se lo pregunté.  
- En realidad nunca lo supe – afirmó Martha – él me dijo que se llamaba Richard, pero en su pasaporte vi que era Alexander…  
- Muy original madre – dijo él riendo – supongo que no se llamará de ninguna de las dos formas.  
- ¿Quién sabe? – preguntó Martha – siempre sospeché que era un espía inglés como 007, o quería imaginarlo, también podía ser un ladrón de arte... al final ha resultado ser de la CIA.  
- Madre todo esto…  
- Lo sé – dijo Martha – nadie lo sabrá nunca. La interpol y la policía francesa fueron quienes liberaron a Alexis. Tu padre y tú no intervinisteis en nada, ni siquiera le conoces. Aunque creo que Kate no se lo tragará – le dijo Martha.  
- Lo intuyo – confesó Richard – no sé mentirla. Voy a vestirme y haré la cena – aseguró – deberías ir a despertar a tu nieta.

Se hizo un silencio y Kate decidió volver a la cama para no descubrirse. Se tapó poniéndose de costado, intentando recrear la misma postura en la que había despertado minutos antes. Oyó como Richard abría la puerta y entraba acercándose a la cama. Notó como el colchón se hundía a su espalda y su brazo rodeándola mientras asomaba su cabeza por encima del hombro de Kate y la besaba en la mejilla.

- Vamos – le dijo – deberías levantarte o no dormirás esta noche… tampoco es que me importe demasiado no dormir – dijo acariciándola.  
- ¿Un ratito más? – preguntó ella haciéndose la dormida  
- No me engañas – le dijo Richard - ¿Cuánto has oído?  
- ¿Qué? – dijo dándose la vuelta y abrazándole por el cuello  
- Kate he aprendido de ti – le dijo besándola en los labios – estas helada de frío pese a estar tapada hasta las orejas, hasta la camiseta esta helada. ¿Cuánto has oído?  
- Creo que lo suficiente – le dijo suspirando.  
- Es importante que nadie lo sepa – le pidió.  
- No diré nada Rick – le aseguró – creo que ahora entiendo toda esa imaginación sobre conspiraciones y tu inclinación por la CIA, el FBI, la Policía…  
- Si – le dijo él riendo.  
- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.  
- Muy extraño Kate – dijo acariciándole la cara – siempre soñé con conocer a mi padre, imaginaba mil maneras de hacerlo, pero jamás de la forma que ha sido.  
- Bueno – dijo ella – lo importante es que lo has conocido.  
- Si, pero ha vuelto a desaparecer – le dijo – tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle…  
- ¿Qué tal está Martha? – preguntó Kate.  
- Debió de quererle mucho – aseguró Richard – pero creo que después de cuarenta años lo ha superado – Kate asintió.  
- Supongo que también tuvo que ser duro para él – dijo Kate – saber que tiene un hijo y una mujer enamorada y dejar todo eso por seguir con su trabajo.  
- Venga perezosa – le dijo – levanta y ayúdame a hacer la cena.  
- ¿No podemos pedir algo hecho? – preguntó incorporándose.  
- Llevo sin comer unos días – dijo – y tú también – le dijo acariciándole la cara – se te nota. Necesito comida de verdad.  
- Pues vamos a preparar esa cena – dijo ella mirándole.  
- Hay algo que tengo más claro aún que nunca – le dijo él  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella jugando con el pelo de su nuca.  
- Jamás permitiré que tu trabajo o el mío, nos separe – aseguró y ella no pudo más que besarle.

*** *** ***  
por leer


End file.
